


Learning

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Shingo and Sanada hit the town together
Relationships: shingo takagi/female character/seiya sanada
Kudos: 3





	Learning

After his setback with Kana a few months ago, Sanada had been a downright mess. It was quite apparent the scars left behind in her wake ran much deeper than any of them, including Sanada himself had known. Over the past month the fissures had finally started to mend and Sanada was getting back to his old self. Given the absolute devastation and self-destructiveness that Sanada had gone through, his brothers weren’t quite ready to let him out on his own though. One of them was always there to tag along on his exploits. They tried to be subtle about it, to make it look like they weren’t babysitting him, but they had failed miserably. Sanada knew what they were up to, but he wasn’t going to call them out. He knew how bad he had gotten during that dark period and if it was one of them he would be doing the same thing. 

Tonight the guys were in a bit of a quandary. Sanada made it quite clear he planned to go to one of his favorite wine bars tonight. Problem was all of them were tied up with promotional appearances for Power Struggle and they weren’t quite ready to let Sanada go wandering off on his own. 

“I’ll go with him.” Shingo Takagi spoke up quietly, interrupting the discussion between Naito, Evil and Bushi. Shingo immediately found himself the center of attention, three pairs of eyes looking at him intently, each of them searching for something different. The bonds with Shingo were still forming given how new he was to the group, but Naito slowly nodded giving his approval. Sanada was on the mend, almost back to him old self. With Shingo having been tied up in the Jr. Tag Tournament, he and Sanada hadn’t interacted a lot. This would be a good chance for them to bond. 

After a firm warning from Evil to keep a close eye on Sanada, the men disbursed to their duties as Sanada made his way back in from his own photo shoot. 

Shingo was slowly getting used to Sanada’s quiet nature, taking no offense as the other man simply nodded a greeting and began stripping out of his ring gear. He had quickly picked up on the fact Sanada didn’t talk much to anyone aside from Evil. Sanada’s quirks amused Shingo, making the older man hide a smile as Sanada methodically folded each item and placed it in its designated spot, smoothing them with a frown as a wrinkle appeared. He was picking up things the more time he spent with the Ingos, and learning what made each man tick. Sanada spoke when something needed to be said and he was compulsively neat. He was also intensely private, only allowing the men within his stable close to him and shutting everyone else out. Shingo hoped with time Sanada would include him within that inner circle. 

“Where you headed?” Shingo asked nonchalantly as Sanada slid on a grey button down shirt that was no doubt going to be paired with one of his ridiculously expensive shoes. Sanada met Shingo’s eyes, staring hard at the newest member of LIJ before looking away as he reached for his slacks making Shingo wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew, if Sanada was going to answer or shut him out. A few weeks ago Shingo had seen Sanada at his most vulnerable and he knew if he was in Sanada’s shoes that may not sit well with him. 

“I’m going to a wine bar downtown.” Sanada finally responded buttoning up the cuffs on his suit jacket as he turned his attention back to Shingo. 

“Wine bar huh?” Shingo asked. “Never been to one of those. You mind if I tag along?”

“You want to go to a wine bar?” Sanada asked skeptically, pinning Shingo with his penetrating gaze. He wasn’t stupid. It was quite obvious Shingo had been elected for babysitting duty. In the end he would let his new teammate come along, but not without making him sweat first. “You don’t strike me as the wine kind of guy.” 

“You’ve got me pegged. I’m really not.” Shingo admitted. “I’m more of a beer guy. But if I’m too expand my horizons who better than with you?” 

“Jesus, stop kissing my ass.” Sanada smirked. “You got a suit? They aren’t letting you in like that.” Sanada waved a hand at Shingo indicating his torn jeans and t-shirt. 

Heading to Sanada’s car the men made a quick stop by Shingo’s place where he changed into a suit Sanada deemed “marginally better than Naito’s,” then were on their way to the bar. The ride was quiet, a few words exchanged here and there as the men got a feel for each other. 

They were immediately escorted into the bar, towards Sanada’s preferred table in the back that had been reserved for him, his favorite wine already sitting chilled on the table along with a selection of cigars. 

“I like sitting in the back, gives me a view of the room and the prospects.” Sanada explained as they settled in, a pretty waitress appearing to fill Sanada’s glass and offering one to Shingo. 

“Oh…I didn’t realize it was that kind of night.” Shingo said interest immediately flaring in his eyes. He figured they would drink some wine, eat some good food and call it a night. Sanada hadn’t given any indication he was on the prowl, but Shingo was definitely down for some fun. Given the hectic schedule of the tag tournament things had been kind of slow in that department. Aside from the one night when he had first joined the group and gotten the locker room welcome, there hadn’t been much play time. 

“It’s always that kind of night Shingo my friend,” Sanada said flashing the predator’s smile he had been missing for a while now. 

A band appeared on the corner stage and began playing soft music, the crowd picking up as the time passed. Shingo and Sanada sucked on their cigars and surveyed the room through a haze of smoke. 

When she walked in Sanada’s eyes zeroed in on her. She was just the kind of girl he liked. Dressed to the nines, full of elegance and grace, with that haughty attitude that said she was better than you. 

“Her?” Shingo asked giving her long look as he saw who Sanada was eyeing. “She looks like a stuck up bitch.”

“She is.” Sanada confirmed. He didn’t know her. Didn’t have to. “That’s the kind I like. All high and mighty thinking they’re better than everyone, but at the end of the night she’ll be another slut on her knees, no different than anyone else.” 

Shingo sat back against the plush seating taking a puff of his cigar as he watched Sanada slide from the booth. He was curious to see how this was going to turn out. He couldn’t say he was overly surprised when the woman smiled up at Sanada as he approached and with nothing more than a few words had her by the elbow leading to their table. Looking like Sanada did, reeking of money like he did, Shingo figured it would only take a few pretty words for a woman to join him for drinks. 

“Take a good look at her Shingo,” Sanada said as she slid into the middle of the booth. “See how pretty and put together she looks right now? By the time we’re done with her she’s gonna look like a common whore with cum dripping down her chin.” 

A huff of indignation burst from her lips and she glared at Sanada. 

“You can’t speak to me like that! How dare you?” She yelled at Sanada who looked completely unconcerned. Shingo watched with fascination. He certainly hadn’t expected Sanada to be so crass, figuring the polished man would use the weapons at his disposal for seduction. 

“I’ll speak to you however I want.” Sanada said coldly. “You’re going to sit here, drink your wine and take whatever I want to give you and when we’re done my friend and I are going to take you to a hotel and fuck all your pretty holes until you can’t stand anymore.” He took a slow sip of his wine while keeping his eyes firmly on her. “And after we leave you in a pool of jizz you’re gonna look in the mirror and realize you’re no better than any other slut that’s been on my dick. The package might be prettier, but underneath it all you’re all the same.” 

“I’m not a slut,” She contested hotly. 

“Then why are you still sitting here?” Sanada asked with a smirk. “Why haven’t you run off and told everyone what a dick I am? Complained how unspeakably rude I was to you and tried to get me thrown out of here?”

She stared blankly back at him, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to think up a plausible excuse for her lack of action. 

“That’s what I thought.” Sanada said when she remained silent, making no move to leave the booth. “You’re just like every other whore trying to get her claws on a handsome man with some change in his pocket. Willing to let yourself be degraded and humiliated in hopes there might be the slightest chance he’ll give you the time of day after he’s through with you.” 

Shingo guffawed in the seat next to her, covering his mouth as he chuckled. He seriously couldn’t believe this girl was still sitting here, letting Sanada talk to her as if she was dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Meeting his eyes Sanada smirked, genuine amusement lighting his eyes for one of the first times since Shingo had met him. 

“I don’t even know that she deserves a hotel Shingo,” Sanada said. “Maybe we should just take her in a back room and fuck her there.” 

Shingo was glad Sanada was making an effort to include him with his little interplay, leaning forward a patting the table. 

“If she’s going to let you talk to her like that, she probably doesn’t deserve anything more than being fucked on this table in front of everyone.” Shingo proclaimed. 

Sanada nodded in agreement, smirking at Shingo and feeling a connection with the man, glad to see he was melding quite easily into Sanada’s style of manipulation. 

“I’m not fucking you two on this table,” She said vehemently, pleased with herself for finally finding a voice and voicing her disapproval. 

“Then where are you going to fuck us?” Sanada asked, perfect eyebrow arched high as he gave her the rope to hang herself. 

“In the back.” She said after a moment’s thought, nodding her head as she felt like she had gained control of the situation. 

Shingo pulled her from the booth, slipping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her after Sanada who was speaking to the manager procuring one of the private banquet rooms in the back with little more than a few words and some currency exchanging hands. 

With the door closed behind them Shingo pushed down on her shoulders getting her to kneel before them. Unzipping and pulling his cock free Shingo rubbed it along her lips and then into her mouth as she parted them, rubbing her tongue over his flesh as he sunk in. Sanada circled behind her, bring his hands to either side of her zipper and ripping the silky fabric in two. Her protests were lost against Shingo’s cock, his thrusts never stopping their rhythm as Sanada discarded of her clothing, leaving them in a ruined heap at her knees. 

“Bring her over here Shingo,” Sanada said after he undressed, motioning to the table in the center of the room. “You want her to keep sucking you or do you want to take her pussy?” 

Shingo pulled her to her feet and brought her over to the table, making her bed over as he began removing his own clothes. 

“I’ll stay with her mouth for a bit.” Shingo told him, hoisting himself up on the table and kneeling in front of their companion’s mouth. Grabbing a handful of hair Shingo tilted her head to line up with his cock, driving it into her throat with one thrust making him grin as she gagged at the intrusion. Sanada positioned himself behind her, teasing his cock at her opening until she was pushing her hips back at him desperately trying to get him inside her. 

“All the fucking same,” Sanada said scornfully as he drove his cock inside her warmth. “Didn’t even have to try and you’re all over our cocks.” He smacked his hand down on her ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing making her squeal around Shingo’s cock. 

A rhythm was quickly settled into, Shingo thrusting into her throat every time Sanada pulled back and vice versa, seesawing her body between them as they fucked her over the table, wood creaking from the force of their thrusts. Sanada’s hands on her hips pulled her back to meet his every thrust, rocking her body forward to drive her onto Shingo’s cock, nothing but the sounds of flesh slapping together filling the room.

“Let’s switch,” Shingo suggested after several moments his teeth gnashing together as he rammed into her throat, feeling in constrict around his cock. Pulling out of her mouth he climbed off of the table, wincing as his knees protested the movement. They definitely hadn’t appreciated kneeling on that hard wood. 

Scanning the room as he pulled from her cunt Sanada grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her over to a couch along the wall. Shingo sat and pulled her down onto his cock, leaving her facing out so Sanada could access her mouth. Sanada grabbed her hair holding her in place as she moaned while bouncing on Shingo’s cock, her eyes shining bright with lust before yanking her down and pushing his cock past her swollen lips. She moaned as he filled her throat, looking up at Sanada with lust filled eyes as she worked her tongue around his length. 

Pushing her down his cock Sanada held her nose to pelvic bone, smiling down at her as she gagged, her eyes filling with tears and then panic as her air slowly ran out, Shingo continuing to pump his cock up into and lodging Sanada further in her throat. Finally he released her pulling her off his cock as she gasped for air. Holding her just above his cock Sanada wrapped his fist and around his cock and stroked it hard and fast, groaning as he came squirting his seed over her face. 

Stepping away Sanada watched as Shingo pushed her off his cock and spun her around, aiming his tip at her face and painting her cheeks with his own cum. Both men left her kneeling, redressing without paying her any attention as they walked out the door.

Going back to their table the two men slid in, refilling their glasses and lighting up new cigars as the relaxed against the plush booth. 

“I didn’t wreck her nearly as much as I wanted to.” Sanada lamented as he swirled his wine glass watching the amber liquid slosh. “Wasn’t quite feeling her.” 

“Well, the night’s still young.” Shingo said with a smirk. “Plenty of time to find another toy to play with.”


End file.
